Vidas Cruzadas (Loki Laufeyson)
by AlexEntidad1328
Summary: Alex Nivas es una joven de 19 años que se acaba recientemente de mudar de su país España a Nueva York para asistir a una universidad que puede marcar su futuro, pero lo que ella no sabe es que abran varios obstáculos en el camino especialmente un hombre (Loki) que le dará su vida de cabeza.
1. Capitulo 1 UN COMIENZO INESPERADO

Capitulo 1

UN COMIENZO INESPERADO

Alex llegó a su departamento después de tanto tiempo de viaje, el depa (departamento por si no lo entienden :v) no era suyo sino de su padre cuando era más joven, normalmente lo usaba para cuando hacia trabajos en Nueva York pero no lo utilizo hace tiempo así que estaba algo desordenado, también algo sucio y probablemente también aya algo de la ropa de su padre, a la chica no le importaba mientras tuviera un lugar donde quedarse el resto no era importante.

Se puso a pasear por el depa y para decir verdad era lujoso desde su punto de vista, llegó a la habitación puso las 2 maletas y su mochila sobre la cama, inmediatamente empezó a sacar sus cosas y su ropa para ponerlas en su lugar, apartó la antigua ropa que quedaba de su padre adentro de las maletas, cuando finalizó con su trabajo tomo una buena ducha se puso ropa cómoda y se dirigió hacia el sofá para ver algo televisión para entretenerse un rato.

"Para las noticias de hoy la ciudad de Nueva York no a estado tan tranquila desde unos acontecimientos ocurridos en el pasado con Loki Laufeyson hermano de Thor quien es integrante de los Avengers, según un reporte que le dio a las noticias se lo llevaron al criminal a un lugar especial donde no volverá a causar más destrozos en esta ciudad, a continuación… NOS ACABAN DE INFORMAN QUE LOS LABORATORIOS STARK FUERON ROBADOS HACE UNOS 20 MINUTOS POR UNA PERSONA NO IDENTIFICADA QUE SE LLEVO UN CHIP DE ALTA TECNOLOGÍA, LA POLICÍA Y EL MISMÍSIMO TONY STARK ESTÁN BUSCANDO AL LADRÓN POR TODA LA CIUDAD".

—Bueno Alex…supongo que este será un año "tranquilo"—se dijo a si misma.

"Pak pak pak" un segundo después alguien estaba llamando a la puerta, ella no esperaba a nadie y mucho menos conocía a alguien en la ciudad, así que sin pensarlo y un poco confundida abrió la puerta, sé sorprendió al encontrarse con un… ¿repartidor de pizza?.

El repartidor tenía la cabeza apuntando hacia abajo con una gorra roja que le cubría la cara, el resto es un traje de repartidor ordinario del mismo color que la gorra y sostenía una caja de pizza en las manos.

—Ammmm… disculpe yo no ordene ninguna pizza debió equivocarse de dirección… adiós— antes de que la joven pudiera haber cerrado la puerta por completo el hombre puso el pie interrumpiendo que está se cerrará y la chica la abrió nuevamente — Oye ya te dije que no ordene ningun…— el repartidor dejó caer la caja de pizza y inmediatamente agarro a la chica del cuello empujándola hacia atrás y este cerro la puerta.

—Mira te voy a dejar las cosas bien claro— dijo con tono serio mientras se quitaba la gorra— Si gritas o llamas a la policía te asesino de la forma más violenta posible entendiste?— segundos después agarro la silla más cercana y la amarro de pies y manos.

—¿Quien eres y qué quieres?— dijo la pobre algo asustada.

—Me sorprende que no me conozcas salí en las noticias— dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Instantáneamente la joven reconoció la vos y su rostro era… ¡LOKI! el dios de el engaño y las mentiras, pero que hacía en ¿Nueva York? ¿que no estaba preso o algo así? acaso ¿escapó? eran demasiadas preguntas.

—¡Loki! que haces en Nueva York? acaso escapaste de la prisión en la que te encontrabas? que te propones?— Alex no lo podía ni creer el dios nórdico de el engaño y las mentiras estaba en su depa pero por qué?.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia chiquilla cierra la boca y escucha el trato que te voy a proponer— dijo muy serio— Mira necesito una estadía en Nueva York por un tiempo para resolver unos asuntos y tú departamento me llamo mucho la atención es muy lujoso y grande, el punto es que me dejes vivir aquí contigo que te parece?— finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa que no inspiraba confianza.

—Espera espera… ¡¿que?! estás loco, no voy a dejar que un enfermo de la cabeza se quede en mi ¡departamento!— ella estaba atónita con su propuesta— Además que me impide en ese tiempo que llame a la policía y otra cosa, que gano yo con todo esto?— pregunto bastaaaante seria.

— Para empezar, uno, lo que te impide llamar a la policía o pedir ayuda es esto— en un segundo saco de su bolsillo algo parecido un arma, lo puso en el cuello de la chica y se escucho un "chik"

—¡Auch! ¡que demonios me clavaste!—

—Lo que te clave es una especie de chip que me permite saber cada paso que das, todo lo que hagas o digas lo puedo saber a través del chip que está conectado…— se dio la vuelta fue a buscar la caja de pizza que había tirado la abrió y saco una laptop, un teléfono y una tablet— a estas cosas entiendes? o y otra cosa curiosa… el chip también tiene un mini explosivo, que te lo advierto es más potente que una granada.

La pobre chica al escuchar eso casi le da un infarto, tenía la cara muy pálida se sentía mareada con mucha presión en el pecho y al fin al cabo se desmayó.

 **HOLA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHO, ES MI PRIMER FIC ASI QUE DI MI MAYOR ESFUERZO XD SUVIRE EL SIGUIENTE CAP EN UNOS DIAS, SALUDOS LECTORES UwU/**


	2. Capitulo 2 MOMENTOS INCÓMODOS

Capítulo 2

MOMENTOS INCÓMODOS

La chica despertó en el sofá con una manta cubriéndola, se sentía muy extraña ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado ahí o que pasó antes de eso, enseguida se paró del sofá y se dirigió al baño para mojarse la cara, lo necesitaba, cunado salió del baño se encontró con Loki quien estaba sentado en el sofá esperándola.

—Veo que ya estás mejor— dijo con una sonrisa y se paró del sofá en dirección a ella.

En un instante la joven recordó todo lo sucedido y sintió un enorme escalofríos en todo su cuerpo.

—Por la expresión en tu cara veo que no esperabas verme, bueno eso es algo normal pero no importa—Loki bajo la mirada.

—Encerio estas actuando como si todo estuviera normal? por si no lo recuerdas me clavaste un chip en el cuello que vigila cada paso que doy o digo algo, básicamente me tienes secuestrada o algo así!— respondió con furia empujando en el pecho a Loki.

—Oye oye tranquila, no estás secuestrada, obvio yo te dejo salir del departamento pero con algunas reglas— dijo mientras movía un teléfono en frente de la cara de la chica— Como tú dijiste te tengo vigilada así que no intentes pasarte de lista escuchaste? si no…¡CABUM! quedó claro?— largo una carcajada.

La pobre movió la cabeza en señal de que entendió el mensaje.

Loki por alguna razón se acercó aún más a ella, estaban tan cerca que sus labios estaban a centímetros de tocarse, empezó a tocarle el cabello mientras observaba su rostro con admiración, la chica quedó paralizada y sonrojada con tales acciones de Loki.

—Por cierto…que edad tienes?— le susurró al oído con vos suave a la joven.

—Aaaaammm…19— la chica aún seguía paralizada, con suerte pudo pronunciar algo.

—Encerio? eres muy joven, pareces una diosa griega— le susurró nuevamente con voz suave en el oído.

La chica tenía un rojo vivo en las mejillas de lo sonrojada que estaba, Loki lo noto y se apartó de ella.

—Acaso jamás te dijeron que eres muy hermosa? pues no lo dudes por qué para ser sincero, algo que no soy nunca jaja, eres la chica más pero maaas hermosa que e visto— la alago mientras besaba su mano.

Alex aún seguía en otro mundo, como si su alma se hubiera despegado de su cuerpo y estuviera vagando por ahí, segundos después volvió a ser ella, noto enseguida que sus mejillas estaban prendidas fuego y movió la cabeza hacia abajo.

—Tranquila no tienes que avergonzarte yo tal ves me pase un poco no crees? en fin…tengo habré tú no tienes habré? pidamos algo para comer no?—

—Eeeeeee…claro claro pediré pizza, pero está ves de verdad—

Alex se dio media vuelta y fue a buscar su teléfono, entro en su habitación se sentó en su cama y aún seguía muy "WTF" con lo que había pasado hace unos minutos, parecía que Loki jugaba con su mente, cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones de ese hombre? sé preguntaba, no lo sabía, el es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con la mente de una persona, ahora ella tenía que lidiar con el por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, le daba una mala sensación en solo pensar que vivirá en el mismo lugar que ese hombre.

—¡Hey! ¿ya ordenaste la pizza? tengo mucha hambre ¡vamos!— dijo Loki en la puerta de la habitación.

—Para empezar no me apures ok? no soy tu sirvienta y segundo todavía sigo buscando mi teléfono "su majestad"— contesto la chica con burla.

—¿Disculpa? ¿cómo me as hablado? tenme más respeto jovencita, por si no lo recuerdas yo mando aquí ahora, las cosas van a cambiar mucho ¡ENTIENDES!— dijo el dios nórdico con bronca mientras le daba un enorme golpe a la puerta.

"Pero quién se cree que es" pensó Alex, unos minutos después encontró su celular y ordenó la pizza, camino hacia la cocina para servirse un poco de agua después de tantas cosas ocurridas casi al mismo tiempo.

—Ya quiero que todo termine por favor— dijo en voz baja con la cabeza hacia abajo.

Minutos después…

Llegó la pizza

—Ya era hora paso una eternidad, moría de hambre— exclamó Loki

Alex agarro las 3 cajas de pizza y las puso sobre la mesa, ella se llevó una de las cajas a su habitación, no podía tolerar ver la cara de ese hombre mientras comía.

Loki después de comer empezó a caminar por el departamento asta que se encontró con la puerta de Alex, el tenía el impulso de golpear y preguntar cómo estaba pero no tuvo el valor y siguió de largo asta otra habitación en donde él estaría hospedado, estaba algo polvoriento algo que no era de su agrado ya que el estaba acostumbrado a cosas muy lujosas y grandes, en un instante una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro con una idea algo diabólica.

"Pak pak pak" el golpeo la puerta de la habitación de Alex.

"¿Que querrá ese hombre?" sé preguntó a si misma.

Abrió la puerta con muy pocas ganas y el dios nórdico del engaño entro a la habitación empujandola y se acostó en su cama.

—¿Que quieres?— dijo ella con bronca.

—Mira la habitación en la que dormiré está algo polvorienta ve y limpia asta que quede digno para un príncipe— dijo con la cabeza en alto.

—¿¡DISCULPA!? ¿¡QUIEN TE AS CREÍDO!? ¿¡YO NO IRÉ A LIMPIAR UNA MIERDA ME ESCUCHASTE BIEN!? ¿¡ NO-SOY-TU-SIR-VIEN-TA!?— respondió Alex con muchísima furia, se acercó a Loki y le dio una bofetada.

El dios se dio cuenta que ella no era una cualquiera que ella a pesar de estar amenazada con una bomba en el cuello no haría lo que el quería así de fácil tenía que meter medidas extremas.

—Ok ok, entonces… no tendrás problema que duerma aquí contigo en la misma cama, después de todo yo no me iré de aquí asta que tenga una habitación digna de mi—

La joven lo vio con seriedad con los brazos cruzados no le dio discusión y fue directo a limpiar la habitación.

Unos minutos después…

Loki paso por la habitación para ver cómo estaba quedando sus aposentos, fue cuando la chica ya había limpiado todo y se encontraba tendida en el cama con los ojos cerrados, el no sabía si estaba dormida o no pero solo había una manera de averiguarlo.

BUENO AQUI TIENE OTRO CAP, UN GIGANTE SALUDO A SRITA TRAGALIBROS UwU / ERES MI ESCRITORA FAVORITA ;; Y ESTE FIC ES EN HONOR A TI, ESPERÓ QUE SIGAS CON TUS HISTORIAS UN SALUDO LECRORES.


	3. Mensaje de la Autora

**Hola Lectores UwU/**

 **Me e dado cuenta que estos últi** **mos** **2 capitulos an sido cortos**

 **en lo que yo pensaba a si que**

 **cuando suva el cap 3**

 **me esforzare en hacerlo mas largo y**

 **interesante**

 **para su hagrado.**

 **Bueno eso es lo que queria decir,**

 **sigan pendientes por el cap 3**

 **creo que lo suvire en 4 días**

 **no lo se ;;**

 **depende de mi JAJA**

 **un saludo BYE**.


	4. Capitulo 3 LA INVITACIÓN

Capitulo 3

LA INVITACIÓN

El dios nórdico estaba parado en el marco de la puerta observándola, no sabía si estaba dormida o solo estaba descansando un poco, asta que decidió acercarse, de última ¿Que era lo peor que podía pasar?

Empezó a acercarse poco a poco a ella haciendo el mayor silencio que podía, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aroma, le gustaba al fastidioso dios, asta que se percató que en verdad estaba dormida, se alejó y empezó a observar la habitación la verdad había echo un buen trabajo esa chiquilla, se acercó nuevamente a ella y…

—¡DESPIERTA YA TERMINASTE DE LIMPIAR AHORA LARGO!— grito Loki en frente de la cara de la pobre.

A Alex casi le da un infarto de echo salto literalmente de la cama al suelo, al dios nórdico le pareció bastante gracioso el susto que le dió a la chica y se largó a reír.

—¡YO NO LE VEO NINGUNA GRACIA MALDITO PRÍNCIPE DE PACOTILLA!— la joven encerio estaba furiosa y empezó a golpear a Loki con una almohada.

Eso sólo provocó que el dios del fastidio se ría aún mas por la razón de que la había molestado mucho y por qué sus golpes eran adorables.

—¡JAJAJAJAJA! Eres totalmente adorable— dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza como si la chica fuera un perro.

—¡¿DISCULPA?! YA VERAS LO ADORABLE QUE SOY CUANDO AGARRE UN CUCHILLO—

—Jah claro, yo soy un dios poderoso un príncipe casi invencible dudo que un simple cuchillo pueda hacerme daño niña— respondió con orgullo.

La chica podía asta oler el orgullo que tenía ese hombre adentro de su alma, encerio era in-so-por-ta-ble tenía mil ganas de lanzarlo por la ventana y que nunca volviera.

—¿Encerio por qué de todas las personas en esta ciudad tenías que venir y cagarme la vida a mi?— pregunto la pobre mientras segundos después salía de la habitación.

Loki no respondió, no le importo su pregunta en lo único en que pensaba era en dormir un poco y olvidarse de todo lo que lo rodeaba por un rato.

Alex se dirigió a su habitación golpeó la puerta con fuerza y se acostó en su cama "¿Que le costaba levantarme y llevarme a mi cama? o tal ves ¿despertarme como una persona normal y no gritado? por el amor de dios" pensó la joven mientras apretaba una almohada en su cara, definitivamente ese hombre no era normal, finalmente después de unos minutos se quedó dormida.

Día siguiente por la mañana (9:00 AM)…

Loki se levantó y fue en dirección al baño, pero antes de llegar se sorprendió al no encontrarse con la chiquilla, ya debería estar preparando el desayuno para el

asta que escucho el sonido de la ducha, al parecer la joven estaba tomando un baño, eso le iso recordar que el desde ayer que estaba usando el traje de repartidor, debía conseguí ropa nueva y eso solo lo podía hacer a través de la chiquilla.

El espero a que ella terminará de bañarse para pedirle un poco de ropa, si es que tenía para hombre, la joven salió del baño y se encontró cara a cara con el fastidioso dios "Maldita sea que querrá este hombre ahora?".

—Me preguntaba si tenías ropa de mortal de género masculino—

—Ammmmm… ropa para hombre? Ok espera que me cambie y enseguida te traigo un poco— la chica estaba en una bata negra obviamente desnuda.

Loki mientras esperaba vio que en la puerta habían dejado una carta, supongo que para Alex, se acercó la recogió y vio que era de una tal Universidad Ambrella no la conocía pero lo que si sabía es que era como una especie de innovación a una ¿Fiesta?.

—Hey aquí tienes tu ropa, ¿que es eso?— se acercó a al dios para darle la ropa y vio que tenía una carta en las manos.

La tomo de las manos de Loki y la abrió.

"Querida estudiante Alex Nivas usted está invitada a una fiesta esta noche en honor a la nueva generación que entra a nuestra Universidad, esperamos que pueda asistir para darle una buena bienvenida y esperamos que le valla excelente en sus estudios futuros, saludos la directora Annie Valentine

Horario: 20:00 pm a 23:30 pm

Puede llevar a un invitado"

—WoW me invitaron a una fiesta esto es genial sin duda iré—

—Sin duda no irás— contradecio Loki.

—Que? Claro que iré es mi oportunidad de al menos hacer algún amigo y no quedarme Forever Alone en la Universidad.

Loki lo pensó un poco, asta que llegó a una conclusión.

—Puedes ir pero…con una condición— dijo mientras agarraba la ropa que le había ofrecido la chica.

—¿Quien eres mi padre? Tengo 19 años no 15.

—Iras si…yo voy como tú invitado, es así de simple.

Alex no sabía cómo reaccionar, esa condición era fácil y al mismo tiempo imposible, por un lado podría asistir y conocer a los demás alumnos, por otro lado podían reconocer a Loki en la calle y se armaría un enorme lío que no quiere ni imaginarse.

—Piénsalo no es tan difícil JAJAJA— dijo mientras golpeaba el hombro de la chica y se fue a su habitación a cambiarse con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—No no no no no no no, espera, sabes el peligro que es que salgas a las calles, pueden reconocerte no lo as pensado?— lo siguió asta que el dios nórdico cerro la puerta en la cara de Alex.

—¡Hey! no e terminado de hablar, ¿que pensaran los demás? empezarán a hacer muchas preguntas de quien eres, donde vives y esas cosas— decía en la puerta de la habitación.

Loki abrió la puerta.

—Cálmate mortal ya pensé en algo— el tenía una sonrisa que no inspiraba confianza.

La joven estaba algo asustada con que diría Loki en ese momento pero sea lo que sea tenía que aceptarlo sino de otra ella terminaría sin ningún amigo y cuando llegará el primer día de clases no tendría a nadie para preguntarle sobre dónde quedan ciertos salones etc y ella no es de acercarse a alguien y preguntar.

—Entonces en que as pensado, espero que no sea algo muy radical.

—¿Radical? no sé cual sea expresión pero eso no importa, este es mi plan, iré obviamente como tú invitado me haré un look que sea tipo estudiante de este siglo, dudo que alguien me reconozca y de última si me preguntan quién soy diles que un simple amigo extranjero que por unos días se está alojado en tu depa, que no se hablar muy bien su idioma así me ahorro el tema de hablar, que te parece?— Loki luego de explicar su plan se fue al sofá para mirar algo de televisión.

Alex quedó parada inmóvil en la puerta de la habitación aún pensando en el plan del dios nórdico, le parecía... bien y mal al mismo tiempo, no sabía cómo iba a resultar ella tenía un maaaaaaal presentimiento de todo ese plan pero a veces en la vida hay que tomar grandes riesgos.

—Esta bien Loki, tu ganas, acepto tu condición para poder ir a la fiesta— dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a el.

Se sentó en una parte del sofá para mirar algo de TV también, necesitaba distraerse un poco.

—Hey tengo curiosidad de saber de dónde sacaste está ropa para hombre, acaso tenías un novio que olvidó llevarse su ropa o… todavía tienes uno?.

Esa pregunta incómodo a la joven y provocó que se sonrojara en solo pensar en el echo de que ella podría tener novio, no era un atractivo para los hombres.

Loki noto que se sonrojo.

—¿Acaso dije algo malo?— el se acercó a ella.

—NO NO NO NO, no as dicho nada malo, esa ropa es de mi padre cuando era joven este departamento era de el y me lo regaló a mi para que tuviera un lugar donde vivir— respondió la joven nerviosa.

—Entonces tienes novio o no?—

—Claro que no tengo novio, nunca fui un gran atractivo hacia los hombres, además tengo que enfocarme en mis estudios no en muchos.

Loki se puso a pensar, "una chica linda, con carácter y sin novio? que extrañó".

—¿Y a que viene preguntarme cosas de mi vida íntima eh? ¿y si tuviera novio cual es el problema?— pregunto la joven con seriedad.

— De echo solo tengo curiosidad y si tuvieras novio no me importa por qué es tu vida no la mía— dijo Loki mientras cambiaba de canal para buscar algo interesante.

Alex se paró del sofá y se fue a su habitación y cerro la puerta.

—Que mortal más extraña—

 **AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAP 3 ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE MUCHO CHAVALES, ESPEREN AL CAP 4 QUE SERA UNA BOMBA, NO QUIERO ADELANTAR NADA JIJIJI, EN FIN ASTA LA PRÓXIMA QUERIDOS LECTORES UwU/ (OTRO SALUDO XD A SRITA TRAGALIBROS GRACIAS POR TU SUGERENCIA Y DE ECHO TU ME INSPIRASTE A ESCRIBIR ESTA GRAN HISTORIA EN PROGRESO, Y TODO ESTE FIC TODA LA HISTORIA QUE ESCRIBIRÉ TODO TODO ES EN HONOR A TI SALUDOS) (0/0)/.**


	5. Capítulo 4 UNA FIESTA MUY PECULIAR

Capitulo 4

 **UNA FIESTA MUY PECULIAR**

Alex estaba en su habitación acostada en su cama mirando al techo pensando…

"Que fue lo que ocurrió aya en el sofá con Loki?, por que me puse tan incómoda cuando empezé a hablar de mi vida amorosa?, acaso… me empieza a afectar la soledad?, nunca me preocupe por ello pero... mi padre quiere nietos y yo no soy un atractivo entre los hombres, además tengo 19 años todavía me queda tiempo no? siento que si doy un parpadeo la vida ya se me fue por delante, creo que además de enfocarme en mis estudios debería fijarme en alguien, a veces tengo ese vacío en el pecho que... no me deja dormir en ocasiones, supongo que necesito a una persona que cuando no pueda aprobar en alguna prueba o no pudo llegar a mis metas esa persona me abraze y me diga que (todo está bien)".

La joven para sacarse ese tema de la cabeza empezó a pensar en la fiesta de esta noche además tenía mucho que hacer "que me voy a poner? en qué iré a la fiesta? que vestirá Loki? es demasiado".

"Pak pak pak" "Que querrá Loki ahora? solo quiero 5 minutos para mí eso es mucho pedir?".

Habrío la puerta.

—Hey chiquilla estás bien? te fuiste con una cara pésima.

Alex cerro la puerta en la cara de Loki :o

—Que carajos le pasa a esta niña? lo voy a averiguar— Loki salió de la puerta y se fue a buscar la laptop para ver qué sucedía con ella— Esto es invadir su privacidad pero no me queda de otra.

Abrió la laptop y la única imagen que se veía era el techo al parecer estaba en su cama acostada boca arriba mirando al techo, nada interesante.

—Que te sucede Alex?.

Horas después…

Eran las 19:00 pm y Alex no había salido de su habitación en todo el día, ni siquiera sabía si tenía ánimos para asistir a la fiesta, buscaba entre su ropa un vestido negro que había usado en su graduación pero no lo encontraba.

—Coño! lo abre empacado? yo me acuerdo que lo hice pero dónde está? vamos aparece.

"Pak pak pak"

—¡Déjame sola Loki! Deberías prepararte para la fiesta en ves de golpear mi puerta!.

—Ese es el tema, no iré a la fiesta.

—No empiezas con tu... que?— la joven se acercó a la puerta.

—No iré a la fiesta.

Alex abrió la puerta.

—Por que?.

—No estoy de humor para una fiesta, no son lo mío.

—Entonces… quieres quedarte solo aquí, mientras yo me divierto?— ella tenía sus sospechas.

—Ammm si, que no entiendes mortal?.

—No si entendí solo que... no tengo mucha confianza a que te quedes solo en el departamento.

—Oh vamos, soy un príncipe poderoso no un niño de 5 años.

—Jaja— la chica se rió en vos baja.

"Te hice reír" pensó Loki.

—Esta bien, me prepararé para irme— cerro la puerta y quedó pensativa.

Minutos después…

Alex salió de su habitación.

—Wow que hermoso vesti, por qué no estás lista para la fiesta?— Loki la quedó mirando desde el sofá.

—Lo pensé bastante y no iré a la fiesta, yo tampoco estoy de ánimos para una y además si me quedo Forever Alone en la universidad pues no me importa, ya no es importante para mi conocer a alguien estoy acostumbrada a estar sola— La chica se percató de que el dios nórdico la miraba con cara de asombro fue cuando se puso muy incómoda y se dirigió a la cocina.

"Esta acostumbrada a la soledad? creí que era de esas chicas muy sociables con mil amigos, veo que me equivoqué" Loki no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a la chiquilla ahora tenía mil preguntas que hacerle, y entonces pensó en algo.

—Hey que te parece si hacemos nuestra propia fiesta?.

Alex casi escupe el agua que estaba bebiendo.

—De que estás hablando? acaso té golpeaste la cabeza chaval?.

—No me mal entiendas solo seremos nosotros 2 tomando algo y comiendo pizza mientras miramos alguna película.

Ella seguía sin entender y mal interpreto la situación.

—Que te pasa? tu cara dice muchas cosas.

—Eeeeeeh nada nada me parece una idea genial ordenare ahora la pizza— se fue a su habitación rápidamente.

—Mortales, jamás los entenderé.

Minutitos después llegó la pizza y también algunas cervezas. :D

Se sentaron en el sofá, pusieron una peli de terror ( **El conjuro 2 :v** ) y empezaron a tomar.

30 minutos de pasada película…

—Encerio ustedes consideran esto generó de terror? no tienen idea— Loki comento.

—No lo se, se supone que tiene que dar miedo pero para mí no llega a ese punto de asustar— Alex estaba algo ebria /.

—Jajajaja creo que te pasaste de cervezas mortal— dijo Loki mientras le quitaba una cerveza que tenía ella en sus manos.

—Hey! No eh terminado con eso chaval— la chiquilla se tiro encima de Loki.

Ambos estaban en una posición bastante… ( **bueno ustedes saben de lo que estoy hablando xD en fin..** ).

Los 2 se quedaron inmóviles asta que Alex se dio cuenta de lo que izo y en un intento de salir de encima del cuerpo de el dios nórdico uno de sus brazos se resbaló y sus labios callejón directos en los de Loki.

Lo más incómodo y extraño de la situación es que Loki siguió el beso por unos segundos.

Alex en una milésima de segundo salió de en cima de el príncipe nórdico, se sentó en el sofá cubrió su cara con sus manos y estaba muuuuuyyyyy sonrojada.

Loki también se había sentado en el sofá pero el estaba mirando a la nada misma.

La joven se paró del sofá y se fue directo a su habitación y cerro la puerta con fuerza.

—ESTÚPIDA ESTÚPIDA ESTÚPIDA ESTÚPIDA ESTÚPIDA— se decía a si misma la chiquilla mientras se golpeaba la cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente…

La chiquilla tenía un inmenso dolor de cabeza y tenía muchas ganas de vomitar pero no quería salir del cuarto, solo con ver la cara de Loki sentía que se iba a desmayar.

El dios nórdico salió de su habitación, fue a la cocina se sirvió un vaso de agua y recordó ese beso de anoche.

En solo pensar en esos labios suaves le daba un escalofríos en todo el cuerpo además de pensar también por qué siguió el beso por unos segundos, no tenía idea de por qué demonios lo izo, acaso el también estaba ebrio?, en lo único que el estaba seguro es que ella se estaba sintiendo muy culpable por lo de anoche, tenía que ir hablar con ella.

"Pak pak" a la joven casi le da un infarto en solo escuchar que el Loki golpeaba a su puerta.

—Hey Alex ammm... sé que no me vas a abrir la puerta pero de todos modos tengo que hablarte, mira lo que pasó anoche es muy confuso y sé que te sientes muy culpable por ello pero de algo que me acuerdo muy bien es que estabas ebria y no lo hiciste intencionalmente y tú sabes muy bien que cuando uno está ebrio no tiene control en si mismo a si que… no tienes por qué sentirte así ok— apoyo su cabeza en la puerta de la habitación.

Alex miraba a puerta imaginándose a Loki del otro lado asta que le vinieron unas ganas intensas de vomitar /.

Corrió a la puerta la abrió de un golpe golpeado a el príncipe del fastidio en la nariz y segundos ya estaba en el baño sacando de su sistema lo que le provocaba tanto mal.

—No sabía que estabas tan mal— comento Loki en marco de la puerta del baño.

Alex se lavo la boca y se dio media vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con el mismísimo dios del engaño y las mentiras.

Los 2 estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos asta que uno de ellos rompió el silencio.

—Bebí más de lo que debía como crees que estaría?— la joven trato de salir de año pero a centímetros de salir Loki la tomo del brazo.

—No dejaré que te vallas ahora.

 **BUENO AQUI EL CAP 4, NO ESTOY MUY INSPIRADA ÚLTIMAMENTE Y SIENTO QUE NO SIRVO PARA HACER FICS YO PENSABA EN ABANDONAR LA HISTORIA PERO CUANDO YO COMIENZO ALGO LO TERMINO, SE QUE ESTA HISTORIA ES PÉSIMA Y QUE SOY TERRIBLE ESCRIBIENDO PERO BUENO :), ASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAP ••/**


	6. Capitulo 5 CONFESIONES

Capitulo 5

 **CONFESIONES**

La tomo del brazo impidiendo que saliera del baño, sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente y eran muy penetrantes.

—¿Que quieres Loki?— dijo muy seriamente.

—Lo único que quiero es hablar, es tan difícil para ti?— soltó su brazo.

—Mira lo que pasó anoche fue muy bizarro y quisiera olvidarlo para siempre, obviamente estaba ebria lo admito y también lamento ese…— fue interrumpida por Loki.

—Beso— la mirada del dios nórdico mataba a la chica.

—Si eso— la chica bajo la mirada.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos asta que Alex se dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación Loki no la detuvo, cerro la puerta miro hacia su calendario y faltaban 2 días para que empezarán las clases, tocó su cara con sus manos preocupada de cómo iba a lidiar con tantas cosas que estaban pasando en su vida al mismo tiempo, además en 1 mes era su cumpleaños y ella ni siquiera lo recordaba.

Movió la cabeza y fue directo a ponerse algo de ropa cómoda.

Luego fue a la cocina para poder desayunar algo, se izo unos buenos huevos revueltos se sentó en la mesa en silencio con una cara más omenos deprimida.

Loki también se sentó pero el no tenía plato de desayuno.

—Entendí el mensaje te prepararé algo ahora.

—No quiero que me prepares nada solo quiero conversar— el tenía los codos sobre la mesa con la columna inclinada hacia adelante.

—Se que esa cara que tienes no es solo por respecto a lo de anoche, es algo más verdad?— su mirada era muy intensa parecía que Loki podía ver tu alma con una sola mirada.

—Es mi vida privada no te corresponde saber nada— dijo la joven mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

—No huyas— el dios nórdico se paró de la mesa agarro a Alex y la puso contra la pared mirando hacia el.

—Que haces gilipollas!?— trataba de librarse de los brazos de Loki pero era inútil.

—Lo único que quiero saber es que te pasa, solo quiero ayudarte entiendes?, necesito que te abras conmigo, me desesperas mortal!.

En un instante lágrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas de la chiquilla.

Loki la soltó y reconoció que le había puesto mucha presión a la chiquilla.

—Lo siento no debí ponerte tanta presión solo me preocupo por ti.

—Disculpa? te preocupas por mí? o te preocupa el simple echo de que te delate eh!? a sí claro un príncipe poderoso preocupado por el estado emocional de una pendeja de 19 años además como creer en ti si eres el mismo engaño en carne y hueso, tal ves solo quieres que tenga confianza en ti para que un día solo me apuñales por la espalda eh!? es imposible predecirte— dijo mientras se quitaba las lágrimas.

—Quieres conocerme un poco más? entonces sentemonos en el sofá y hablemos un poco de la vida de cada uno— la agarro del brazo y la llevo obligadamente al sofá.

—Puedes empezar chiquilla.

—Si no me queda de otra... esta bien.

Nací en Madrid, España yo asta los 4 años tuve una familia normal asta que mi madre me abandonó el mismo día que cumplí 4, no tengo ni la menor idea de por qué lo izo tal ves se peleó con mi padre pero cada ves que le pregunto me cabía de tema, no recuerdo muy bien su cara pero tengo una foto de ella, está un poco rota y sucia pero es lo único que me queda para recordarla, desde entonces crecí sin el amor de una madre solo me bastaba el de mi padre, pero eso me afectó mucho por que en los eventos escolares ver que mis demás compañeros le hacían regalos personalizados a sus madres me deprimía mucho especialmente cuando me preguntaban "¿que clase de regalo le haces a tu mamá?" eso me derrumbaba por dentro y me hacía recordar el día en el que se fue para siempre, en ocaciones fingía sentirme mal solo para irme de la escuela, llegaba a mi casa y lloraba desconsolada en la cama, después a los 12 años lo supere y seguí adelante, a los 14 descubrí mi amor por la informática y desde entonces me iba genial, tenía las mejor calificaciónes de toda la escuela luego de eso empezé a anotarme en competencias y etc gane varios premios y reconocimientos por mi inteligencia, a los 16 mi personalidad cambio mucho me aísle del mundo por completo era muy antisocial no sé qué me pasaba me costaba mucho acercarme a las personas y apenas decirles hola, mi padre me llevo con psiquiatras psicólogos pero yo me negaba a hablar en cada cesión, luego mis propios "amigos" se alejaron de mi, me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro o algo así, parecía que se avergonzaban de mi, ellos en ves de aceptarme tal y como era solo me ignoraron y rechazaron, después me acostumbré completamente a la soledad, aprendí a no esperar nada de nadie, que nadie se arriesgue por mi, que soy una chica muy poco atractiva entre los hombres, que el amor no es para mí, trabajar sola se me ve mejor y muchas cosas más, en resumen a partir de los 16 crecí siendo una basura, luego me inscribí en la universidad Ambrella y creí que mi vida cambiaría a bien pero mírame aquí siendo una basura de mujer como siempre y creo que tal ves no pueda con el trabajo de algo que es la universidad y tenga futuro— bajo la cabeza y le caían lágrimas nuevamente.

—Yo… no tenía idea Alex— Loki se sorprendió, pero sabía que eso solo era la capa de arriba del pastel le faltaba saber del relleno pero no iba a preguntarle más cosas.

La tomo de la barbilla y izo que mirara a el.

La joven abrazo al dios nórdico y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente como cuando era niña.

—Mi vida es un total infierno no tengo a nadie la mayoría de las personas solo me utilizan y abandonan— dijo entre llanto.

Loki no sabía que hacer pues no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones lo único que se le ocurrió era acariciar el cabello de la chica con suavidad para calmarla un poco.

Alex se acomodo poniéndo la cabeza en las rodillas del dios nórdico el resto de su cuerpo estaba estirando en la otra parte del sillón.

Unos minutos después se quedó profundamente dormida.

Loki la tomo cuidadosamente la levantó y la llevo a su habitación, la acostó lo más suavemente para no despertarla salió en silencio y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

Su historia era muy trágica y el sabía que había más pero por ahora le bastaba con solo saber eso.

Cuando cerro la puerta sintió un deseo de no dejarla sola fue entonces cuando la abrió nuevamente y se acostó junto a ella con cuidado, la miraba y se la imaginaba de niña y todo el dolor que tuvo que pasar.

En un segundo se acercó más a ella y le dio un tierno beso en esos labios suaves.

Esa chiquilla de 19 le atraía y le costaba admitirlo, pero el sabía que conquistarla sería difícil por qué ella no es igual a las demás.

Minutos después…

La joven despertó y está ves Loki la llevó a su cama como una persona normal, salió de la habitación y fue a golpear la puerta de la habitación del dios nórdico.

"Pak pak".

—Chiquilla despertaste, estás mejor?.

—Si lo estoy, lo que pasa es que ahora tu tienes que contarme algo de ti— entro a la habitación y se sentó en la cama— Adelante puedes empezar.

Se sentó al lado de ella.

—Te contare por que vine a Nueva York.

Antes de que me encerraran logré escaparme y robe los laboratorios Stark por que ese chip que te clave me ayudaría a controlar a la persona que me daría alojamiento, mientras estuviera en Nueva York entraría en la torre de los Avengers y recuperaría mi cetro para poder tomar mi venganza contra ellos, entonces pondría a Nueva York a mis pies y mataría a Thor de una vez por todas…— fue interrumpido por Alex.

—Y que te impide hacerlo ahora? anda vete y as lo que quieras, destruye Nueva York y...— Loki impidió que siguiera hablando con un beso que le dio a la joven.

Ella quedó en silencio y sonrojada.

—Tu eres la razón, a pesar de que apenas te conozco siento una gran atracción hacia tí, tu carácter fuerte es sorprendente pero tú pasado hace que te quiebres por dentro y a pesar de todo lo que pasaste seguiste adelante.

—Loki yo…— fue interrumpida nuevamente por el.

—Se que yo no te atraigo pero are lo posible para que después de esto no me odies y que un futuro ambos podamos ser…— fue interrumpido por Alex :v

—Novios— está ves la mirada de Alex era la penetrante.

—Si eso— bajo la mirada.

—Loki si me quieres tanto y lucharás por mi, entonces no te la dejaré tan fácil JAJAJA— dijo divertida.

—A que se debe esa risa mortal?— dijo Loki divertido.

—Ah nada chaval, bueno estoy algo cansada así que iré a tomar una siesta BYE— se paró de la cama y se fue rápidamente a su habitación.

Loki se tiro hacia atrás quedando acostado en la cama boca arriba mirando al techo.

"Mortal Mortal como as entrado así a mi mente? por qué soy tan sensible? no lo entiendo pero me vuelves loco y no dejaré que otro hombre tome mi lugar"

 **BUENAS CHAVALES AQUI EL CAP 5 ;; ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE (VALENTINA YO SE QUE TU MIRAS MI FIC NO TE HAGAS :v) EN FIN… ASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAP ••/** **PS: SRITA TRAGALIBROS ACASO SUBIRÁS EL CAP 8 DE "FUEGO PÓLVORA - WANDA Y LOKI"? POR QUE SOY MUY IMPACIENTE ;;.**


End file.
